Oshare Light Academy
Oshare Light Academy is the school that the characters of PriPara: Magical Fashion attend. It has grades from elementary school to high school. Notable Staff WIP Notable Students Elementary School *Naoko *Mami *Miki *Ryuuto *Ayumu *Haru Middle School *Hanari Morino *Himura Fujimoto *Himawari Natsuki *Barako Kanekami *Amada Matsuoka *Chikako Hashimoto *Aika Hisakawa *Hanako Fukuhara *Akio Yamamoto High School *Kuroko Yamihane *Shiroba Hikarida *Haiirone Kageno *Akiko Muranaka *Yuuki Tanaka Rules *Rule #1: Respect yourselves and others. *Rule #2: Work hard and do your best. *Rule #3: Any and all bullying and/or harassing behaviors are not allowed and will not be tolerated. *Rule #4: Arrive to class on time. *Rule #5: Have a note and/or a valid reason for being late to class if you are late. *Rule #6: No intentionally taking advantage of anyone for malicious purposes, especially special needs kids. *Rule #7: Welcome Committee members should greet all new students in a welcoming manner with a warm, friendly smile. *Rule #8: Welcome Committee members should make all new students feel welcome at Oshare Light Academy whether they are special needs kids or not. *Rule #9: Disciplinary Committee members should treat all students fairly and reasonably. *Rule #10: Disciplinary Committee members using their authority to bully, harass, intimidate, exclude, discriminate others and/or to allow their friends to get away with breaking the rules is forbidden. *Rule #11: No making up ridiculous, foolish, or absurd rules unless there is a justifiable reason for them. *Rule #12: Upperclassmen shall be treated with respect. *Rule #13: Underclassmen shall be treated with gentleness. *Rule #14: Pay attention in class. *Rule #15: Don't interrupt the learning environment. *Rule #16: Warning tickets should be given by hand, not slapped onto a student's forehead unless the situation can be applied to Rule #17. *Rule #17: If a warning ticket is slapped onto a student's forehead, then the student doing this action will get a warning ticket slapped onto their forehead. Uniforms Elementary School *Female Uniform A short-sleeved white shirt with a red necktie. It is worn with a light blue skirt that has blue and sky blue stripes, blue socks, and black Mary Janes with gold buckles. During the winter, the students wear a long-sleeved dark blue blazer with white stripes and seven gold buttons: three going down the top, two on the left sleeve, and two on the right sleeve. There is a gold badge on one side of the top. *Male Uniform A short-sleeved white shirt with a light blue waistcoat that has dark blue and white stripes over it and a blue necktie. It is worn with a pair of blue plaid pants that has white stripes, short white socks, and blue shoes with black shoelaces. During the winter, the students wear a long-sleeved dark blue blazer with white stripes and seven gold buttons: three going down the top, two on the left sleeve, and two on the right sleeve. There is a gold badge on one side of the top. Middle School *Female Uniform A short, puffy-sleeved dress that is white at the top and the rest is checkered blue with six gold buttons. The dress also has a dark gray clip-on tie. It is worn with dark gray thigh-high stockings and light brown penny loafers with silver buckles. During the winter, the students wear a long-sleeved dark blue sweater with white buttons. *Male Uniform A white and dark blue striped polo shirt with a dark gray clip-on tie. It is worn with dark gray slacks, short white socks, and light brown penny loafers with silver buckles. During the winter, the students wear a long-sleeved dark blue jacket with white stripes. High School *Female Uniform A short-sleeved, high-collared white blouse worn under a dark blue vest that has a dark gray bow on it. It is worn with a blue skirt, dark gray kneesocks, and brown penny loafers. During the winter, the students wear a long-sleeved dark blue jacket with white stripes. *Male Uniform A short-sleeved white dress shirt with a checkered dark gray tie. It is worn with blue pants, dark gray socks, and brown penny loafers. During the winter, the students wear a dark blue cardigan. Trivia WIP Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:User:Cure Wonder